hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic hurricane season- new
2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active and deadly season with 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. Parts of Northeast US received the worst with an extensive storm surge and major wind damage from Hurricane Andrea which resulted in 30+ deaths in New Jersey, Hurricane Chantal which caused at least 150 deaths and catastrophic flooding damage, Hurricane Gabrielle which delivered major damage in Nova Scotia as a category three alongside 22 deaths and finally Tropical Storm Karen's unusual tornado outbreak which produced twisters up to EF-4 intensity in areas of New York and Vermont, an oddity for the area. Hurricane Pablo struck the Yucatan as a category two in November, bringing serious damage amounting up to $1.1 billion USD and 16 deaths. Tropical Storm Melissa produced serious flooding damage amounting up to $2.4 billion USD in Texas, where 2 people died. Other places impacted by less significant storms were Mid-Florida, Bermuda, Puerto Rico, and parts of the US Gulf Coast Cyclones Hurricane Andrea Near the Cape Verde Islands, a tropical wave began to become more organized, becoming a Tropical Depression June 5. Moving westward and entering more favorable conditions, she became a tropical storm and was named "Andrea". With low to no wind shear at all, she intensified while moving westward, and attained peak intensity of 180mph and a pressure of 899mb. She made landfall at Honduras at peak intensity, where she killed 3,000 people and damage an estimated $9 billion. She weakend to a Category 2 the next day. A few hours later, she emerged into the Bay of Campeche and began to intensify while moving to the northeast. After few days of intensifying, she made landfall in New Orleans, Louisiana while being a 145 mph Category 4 hurricane. She killed an additional 900 people and damage $68 billion. After a few hours, she weakened back to a Category 1 hurricane. She then weakened to a Tropical Storm a few hours later. She became a remnant low a few days later. Hurricane Barry On the last week of July, a tropical wave began to show signs of organization in the Central Atlantic. By July 31, it developed into Tropical Depression Two while a few hundred miles east of the Windward Islands. On August 1, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Barry as it roared through the Windward Islands that night bringing minimal damage, mainly from some flooding, but nothing major. It rapidly strengthened to its peak of near 70 MPH on August 2 as it passed south of Haiti and headed towards Jamaica. Barry made landfall in Jamaica by the morning of August 3 with winds of around 65 MPH where minor damage up to $134 million USD occurred alongside one death. Barry then Strengthened into Category 1 at 75 MPH. it made landfall in the outer banks on august 4. Barry then Strengthened into category 2 then 3 on august 5. barry was near ocean city, MD on August 6. Barry turned right on august 7. on August 8, Barry weakened into a category 2 as barry passed nova scotia. Barry then weakened into category 1 Hurricane then a Tropical Storm on August 9. then Extratropical Depression Barry went to Europe on August 10. 253 people died and 16 we're injured. Hurricane Chantal On the second week of August, a tropical disturbance started to develop near Puerto Rico. On August 9, it was upgraded straight to Tropical Storm Chantal just north of Haiti. Abnormally warm SSTs and very low shear helped Chantal rapidly strengthen into a category one by August 10 and a major hurricane on August 11, by the time it was starting to batter The Bahamas with destructive wind gusts over 140 MPH which caused damage amounting up to $2.2 billion USD and 13 deaths. Fears were that it would strike Florida as a powerful category three or four hurricane and mandatory evacuations were ordered for low lying areas from Miami Beach to Fernandia Beach. However Chantal defied forecasts by making a sudden turn to the north, sparing Florida from all but tropical storm force gusts which caused minimal damage. On August 13, Chantal started to weaken into a category two and by August 14, it had made landfall in the Outer Banks as a high end category one. Significant surge damage amounted up to $1.2 billion USD along with 9 deaths. What was to follow was a major flooding disaster for the Northeast as Chantal trialed slowly along coastal portions of New England as a strong and large tropical storm on August 16-18. Entire neighborhoods were destroyed by massive flooding and some areas in Massachusetts received rainfall over 4 feet (48 inches). Damage amounted up to $2 billion USD and 134 lost their lives due to the flooding. A total of 159 deaths had occurred alongside $6 billion USD in damage totals. Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Dorian wandered in the Atlantic ocean. Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Erin originated from a tropical wave off the coast of Africa. Moving northward at a rate of 3 miles per hour, it strengthed to a tropical depression, then a tropical storm and attained the name "Erin". It then attained peak intensity a few days later. Moving in unfavorable conditions, it weakend until it weakend into a tropical depression. Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Fernand formed from a tropical wave off the coast of Puerto Rico. Moving westward, it strengtened to a tropical storm Two days later, attaining the name Fernand. It strengthend to a Hurricane 89 miles off the coast of Hispiniola. Moving northwestward, Hurricane Fernand strengthend to a Category 3 hurricane with winds of 115 mph. Shortly after, It made landfall in North Carolina, killing 17 and causing $542 million in damages. Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Subtropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo He moved 500 mph Category:Cyclones Category:Hypercanes